Returning back to the leaf
by Digimongirl2
Summary: This is a fanfic about my OC when she is coming back to the Leaf village after ten years, she comes back home to Iruka and Kakashi.Yet she never returned in those ten years because of past events, My fist fanfic, enjoy  :D


**Brief Intro: My First FanFic, it is set just after Gaara loses his fight against Naruto at the Chuunin exams and the Sand Shinobi attack the Hidden Leaf. It's revolved around my OC and Her P.O.V. Though, in the first few chapters and some places there will be other peoples P.O.V. too. Please can you tell me your opinions on this and if I change tenses because I am really crappy with that. Sorry if you dont approve of the odd swear word...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara<strong>

_Why?_

_How did I lose?_

**_"That's because you're weak!"_**

The Shukaku replied while chuckling. He was mocking me. I ignored him, I might as well not argue, it will lead me no where. I went back to my useless pondering.

_Is it because of love?_

_No. Loneliness strives._

_But._

__

_What about her? she was always there even when I had hurt her._

__

_Does she love me?_

"Oi! Gaara! Stop wallowing in self-pity." The Obnoxious Blonde twit shouted at me even if he was exhausted and defenceless on the ground.

__

_Does he ever actually shut up?_

__

_How did I ever lose to him?_

This annoying blonde that looks as if he was an academy drop out.

__

_Again._

_How did I at all lose to him?_

How is he so powerful, I misjudged him and that must of made me lose? I want to know, why, why is he so strong?

"Na... Nar…. Naruto," Barely whispering, it hurt to speak. "Why are you so strong, how did I lose?" I replied with bitterness filling up inside me. "I want to know, I want to kill you and crush you!" I lost my grasp of the Shukaku's rage and hate, it flowed through me unwillingly. He then looked at me with a smug face, that face that I wanted to smash in, but then faltered into a face of pain. – Pain that I had caused. 

__

_How much pain and suffering had I brought on others due to my own pain?_

"I am strong because I fight for my friends and my village!" He Bellowed with a foolish grin. "I am like you Gaara, I have a demon inside me and it has also caused me pain. I was hated; no one would talk to me. They all looked down on me as if I was a piece of dirt. So I started to work hard and dreamt that **I **would be Hokage; then they had no choice but to acknowledge me!"

His passion and commitment on his dreams and hopes was shown in his eyes, though I could even see the pain and his hate deep down he was able to control his hate. That was the start of my growing idolism for Naruto Uzumaki.

_He had been the same as me..._

The same eyes, filled with hate from those that have shunned him. Nevertheless he has friends that they would risk their lives for him and he for them. 

_Wait..._

_What about her?_

__

_Would I die for her though?_

__

_Could I, and would she die for me? Maybe._

She has never left when she arrived in Suna, ten long, distant years ago. Even with all of the pain that seems to tail me and my body's unwanted resident. I wonder why she never left…

I felt an unusual warm feeling inside me? it made me want to smile like that stupid idiot infront of me. That sensation felt wrong. It was a shocking difference to the dark gloomy numbness that was permanently deep inside of me. I felt giddy and had a fluttery stomach.

__

_Is this what love is?_

_Hmmm, did I smile when I think of her?_

__

_It must have been, my lips felt funny._

Wait… what was that? I had seen a flash of creamy brown. Was it sand? No, I didn't have any chakra left and it was  
>in a specic shape, it looked like a shape of a body.<p>

Is… Is it… Is it her…

No, she is supposed to be in Suna; she wouldn't even know that I am here. On the other hand, it had to be her. Who else could it be? I really had wished that she would never see me look like this, a frail being incapable of looking after myself.

Then I realised. The mysterious being had landed on a tree branch at the edge of the clearing. It was obviously the body of an adult woman. I also noticed what she was wearing, it was a sandy, cream coloured cloak. It had hid her well in Suna and the deserts surrounding it. However, it did nothing for her in Konoha with the colourful scenery; it was useless for the purpose to hide. Though if she needed to hide she could have had simply cast a Genjutsu.

She jumped to a branch just above me, to get a better view of her, I flipped onto my back. From where I was lying, I had a clearer view of her then before. She was wearing the cloak I had noticed and the shape of her body was even more obvious that she was a woman. Unfortunately, I could also make her face. It was screwed up and looked as if she was in pain.

__

_Worry. _

__

_For who though? _

__

_Me?_

Her lips started to open, oh no run and cover.

"Gaara! Of all of the things you do, why do you team up with the sound and attack the Leaf Village!" She screamed at me, I rolled my eyes half heartidly. I knew it wouldn't be the last of it; it would only be the start.

__

_Oh, where is Chakra when you actually need it?_

"And, another thing, you left for over a month and never even told me!" Still she carried on, "Why Gaara? No one told me where you went until the Genin 'rejects' came back and one of them told me where you were! Chuunin exams are fine, but a planned attack on the leaf how…"

"Listen up Lady!" Naruto shouted at the right place for once. "Who in hell are you?" 

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto<span>**

__

_Who is she?_

She looks weird hiding behind a cloak and not announcing herself.

__

_What sort of ninja is that?_

__

_What a coward!_

I surprised even myself that I still had the energy to shout. What was she doing just going on and on at Gaara, what a bore.

"Listen up Lady!" I shouted at her, "who the hell are you?" She didn't answer.

A couple of minutes passed; I was waiting, expecting something from this senseless coward, Gaara laid on his back his face was filled with panic staring into the cowards hidden face and the coward just stood there, hood looking towards Gaara. I was about to mention that I asked her a question and she should answer me. Then she shifted her weight and lifted her hand towards the tip of the hood...

Dramaticaly, she slowly slid her hood down and revealed her hidden face. She had a pale complexion and was smiling down at us cockily. She had long, Raven black hair. It was almost darker than sasuke's dark locks. Her hair was down to her hips and had a long layered side fringe to the right. Instead of looking at Gaara and showing the same concern as she had just spouted a minute ago, she was staring at me with grey-ish black piercing eyes.

So the coward finally decides to show herself, and she looked ready to fight.

I was about to again try to remind her of her rudeness, when she finally spoke to me,

"Awwww, Naruto you have grown so much!" I was shocked when she squealed at me. It sounded like she as mocking me.

****

**Wait.**

__

_How had she known my name?_

It was obvious she weren't a Leaf Ninja because I would have had some idea of who she was and she had mentioned something about had been in the Sand village. 

Who is she? 

She must be dangerous **and** smart. She knew who I was... 

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Tell me now!" I bellowed at her. 

She just looked at me with a smug grin on her face. I braced myself. All I could see of her was a quick smudge. Kunai were quickly equipped into my hands, however there was no need. She grabbedhad flashed towards Gaara and picked him up from the ground, then flash stepped again and that pissed me off even more. She is just a coward not willing to fight. I gripped my armed fists until my knuckles went white and my fingers started to hurt. When she reappeared and was back on the same branch as she was on before, now with Gaara supporting himself on her shoulder.

"YOU COWARD! Fight me now!" I Tried to provoke her. However, the only reaction I got was that she sniggered at me.

"You are a coward! Just arriving and leaving with Gaara. Just…" I was then cut off by,

"Naruto, leave it. Sakura is now safe and we need to recuperate." Ughh Sasuke had to cut me off at the wrong time. I wanted to beat her into a pulp.

Thanks Sasuke! I then couldn't prove my point, Damn you Sasuke!

She turned to Sasuke and acknowledged him.

"Why, hello Sasuke," She grinned at him like a rapist, "Your Sharingan's progressing, but not as much as Itachi's had at your age, he had **true**talent." She said teasing him and exaggereating the 'true'. Sasuke looked aggravated but was still in pain from that weird squiggly mark on his neck, it kept on changing shape and sort of glowed.

Then his face flashed with panic and he was trying to say something but he just stuttered and was shaking madly. What can this lady do? Has she put Sasuke in a Genjutsu?

No. I didn't see any hand signs, then what has he gotten really scared then?

"Well Naruto, I hope to see you soon" She declared to me. She smiled at me and waved at me.

What the? Whoa she is weird.

Then she just left with Gaara. The Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara<strong>

She just picked me up and left... 

That was weird, how had she of known who Sasuke and Naruto were? She has been in Suna for the last ten years so how had she known two worthless Genin. They weren't in the Bingo book, I have seen it plenty of times. However, what really was on my mind was that I had done something wrong, I am glad I had failed my mission, and I have caused so much pain. 

I had seen my errors and thanks to Naruto Uzumaki I wished to share my pain, Happiness and other emotions with everyone. She had noticed that I was mulling over something, she looked concerned about me.

__

_But why?_

I think she was going to say something but I interrupted her.

"I… I am… I am sorry," While I was distracted trying to apologise, Kankuro and Temari came up behind me. They looked injured and exhausted...

Why did we launch this attack it was pointless. If she had known about it, she would definitely have stopped it.

"Kankuro, Temari, I'm sorry, I failed" I whimpered to them while closing my eyes in shame. I hope that they understood that I wasn't on about the invasion, I failed them as a brother and a shinobi. I am supposed to protect them.

"Kankuro, Temari, will you take Gaara? I am going to help stop this invasion" She passed me to Temari and they shifted my weight equally, and before I could say anything to her or protest, She flash stepped back towards the direction the leaf village. From today's battles I felt drained and the Shukaku just laughed at me and muttered something about weak humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please tell me your opinion. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I don't own the Naruto Characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only Own the Woman who might be revealed in the next chap.**


End file.
